


Do You Believe In Aliens? (one-shot)

by Niice2knou



Series: Fucking Aliens [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niice2knou/pseuds/Niice2knou
Summary: Alex Gaskarth wakes up in a strange place.Alltimefanfiction contest entry!This was initially a one shot kind of thing, but due to popular demand I'm writing and slowly posting bits and pieces to the continuation, which should explain a little bit more about Alex's experience.





	Do You Believe In Aliens? (one-shot)

The light in Alex Gaskarth’s eyes was blinding. His fingers connected with his brow in an attempt to shield himself from the glare, but did very little, only making it easier for the teen to make out the shape of a few people nearby, but he was unable to judge distance. Noting how useless trying to shield his eyes was, he dropped his hand. His palm connected heavily with something cold and hard, and presumably metal. It now occurred to Alex that he couldn’t tell if he was on his back, or upright. Of course he could feel the pressure of the surface behind him, but that told him very little about his surroundings. He tried again to look around, trying to find some kind of idea of where he was.  
The last thing he remembered was being out with his boyfriend-- they had went for a drive, and Jack had kept saying that he had a surprise for the other boy. He really hoped that this wasn’t it. But with his luck, it was.  
So, Alex hung onto that thought, believing that this was just some fucked up situation that Jack had put together in order to surprise Alex with like, weird sexual roleplay or something. He really needed that to be the answer.  
His eyes could vaguely make out his own form. He wasn’t sure if it was his own brain,  
knowing where his limbs were in relation to other parts, and telling him that he could see himself or not. He first attempted to move his legs, but nothing happened. They weren’t restricted, Alex could tell that much, but they just wouldn’t move.

Maybe it was drugs. Maybe him and Jack had tried drugs. 

The teenage boy attempted to remember what he was doing prior to the first moment of consciousness, he couldn’t even remember waking up though, much less what he had been doing before. All he could remember was that it was the last day of classes. Jack was really bad at keeping secrets, so he knew when the raven haired boy had coaxed him out of the house with promise of alcohol and good head that they were going on a surprise camping trip with Rian and Zack. That and he’d overheard the loudass kid talking on the phone with his friends that morning, trying to make arrangements. The whole thing was a surprise because Alex absolutely hated camping and if anyone told him upfront that that was what they were doing he would have refused, but with the way that everything had been planned Alex couldn’t really say no. He loved that his friends had put that much effort into an outting.  
On Top of all the uncertainty, Alex was very delirious- his thoughts moving from one thing to another, and his memories not really making sense in relation to one another-, and very anxious. All of this was causing a heavy pit of anxiety to rise in his chest, and cause a lump to form in his dry as fuck throat.  
“J-Jack?” he croaked out, his voice causing his throat to burn and his words only making a slight impact on the thick silence of the ‘room’.  
“Come on, babe. This isn’t funny. I wanna go home now.” He said, a little clearer, but not much louder. Alex could hear his voice trembling.  
After a few moments of silence on Alex’s end, he began to hear a low rumble. It felt like it was coming from beneath his feet- and above his head, and behind his back.  
The noise was everywhere, and slowly building. It wasn’t a loud noise, but it gained intensity. Soon Alex could feel it in his limbs, and it made his teeth vibrate against one another. Panic had risen within his small frame, and Gaskarth couldn’t decide if it was his own body shaking or the the sound causing it.  
As if out of nowhere, the shadows that Alex swore he had seen earlier had returned, without any assistance from the boys hand. It startled him, and a small scream made its was from his lips. “Jack?” He said softly. He felt a dampness on his legs, and was sure he’d pissed himself.  
Then there was speaking. Alex didn’t really hear it, but felt it. It was in his head. Voiceless, and if he had to describe it… monotoned. It sounded vaguely like english, maybe broken and shredded. But he couldn’t tell if it was, or if his brain was just so scrambled that he couldn’t decipher it.  
There was a sharp stinging sensation in his arm, and his head snapped in the direction of the pain. His eyes were able to make out the form of a hand clasped around his forearm -- this was the first thing he could actually see in the room that wasn’t just shadows and motion -- and some sort of device plunged into his skin. At that point, everything went black. 

 

“Lex,”  
Alex let out a short groan at the sound.  
“Alex,” The voice came again.  
His eyes slid open slowly, taking in his surroundings. At first he was blinded, and felt a pang of fear in his gut, until his eyes adjusted. His body and mouth felt dry, and he could feel heat beating down on his back. Laid out in front of him was the heavy expanse of a dessert, red sand and clay flooding his vision. He coughed, causing the shit to fly into his eyes and nose. He shot up, rubbing his face and going into a sneezing fit. Once he’d calmed down some he heard laughter. Alex turned quickly to see the form of another person, his eyes again needed a moment to adjust. “Babe, where’d your clothes go? Did you really get that drunk?” Jack said in a slightly patronizing tone.  
Alex let out a sigh of relief, his arms swinging around the other boys legs and pressing his face into his thighs. He couldn’t help but cling to him. Images from before still had him beyond shaken up. “Fucking asshole.” He said into his boyfriend jeans, gaining a slightly confused laugh from the other boy. “I’m sorry. No more camping.” He said, ruffling Alex’s hair affectionately.  
After Alex had time to wake up and shake out the stiffness in his body, Jack offered him the plaid button up he’d been wearing to cover himself up with and they made their way to what Jack explained to his very confused significant other was where they were camping at. It was moreso just a bunch of cars and shittily constructed tents, littered with passed out teenagers. Alex slowly began to understand why Jack hadn’t been so concerned with where his boyfriend had gone off to in the middle of the night, and why he had been found out in the open with no clothing on.  
“Where are Zack and Rian?” Alex asked, looking up at Jack, who kind of looked like shit. Not that Alex ever thought he looked bad, just that he looked like he’d been out partying all night. Jack’s usually perfectly constructed mess of hair was more of a mess than a style, and clumps of dirt and sand clung to his face and clothes, just as tightly as Alex had been doing not too long before arriving to camp. “I think passed out in Zack’s car. After you disappeared last night, they went to bed.” Jack informed him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he lead him in the direction of what he assumed was Jack’s tent. He felt the other boys lips graze along his shoulder, making him blush a bit. He was never going to be able to get used to that. As his mouth got higher on Alex’s neck, Jack’s motions to get them into the tent got more impatient. Then they stopped, much to Alex’s disappointment. For a moment he had just decided that the events from the night before were a dream. He was totally fine. No piss or missing body parts. That’s all it could have been- A really fucking weird dream.  
“When did you get a neck tattoo?” Jack asked curiously.  
“What?” Alex asked, not really knowing what the fuck Jack was talking about as he sat in the mess of blankets on the floor of the tent, immediately digging through the other boys bags to get something to wear. “You’ve got a tattoo on your neck- just behind your ear. Kinda weird. Is it one of those pagan symbols or whatever that are all over your tumblr blog?” He urged. Alex still had no clue what he was talking about and reached up to touch his neck, surprised when he felt a different texture beneath his fingers. “Can I see your phone camera?” He asked Jack.  
The other boy handed his phone over and Alex slowly positioned the camera, bending his ear a bit to see what the hell the other boy had been talking about, and sure enough centered behind his ear was a tattoo. It was similar to a rune that one might have seen in an old book, or a hieroglyph maybe. Nothing that Alex knew anything about though. But he knew right then that it had to do with last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? You've got it.
> 
> Due to popular demand, i'm writing a chaptered version. Check it out @ my fic Ground Control.


End file.
